


The Price We Pay

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day Lady Stoneheart walked into the Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price We Pay

Even the ones with no faith would say, she was the Stranger herself. The Stranger and his red devils. As she passed each chamber from the Twins, she left death and destruction.

The sheer fact that she was in there with them, made brave men kill themselves, sparing them of the pain of seeing everything be taken from them. No one will be spared, nor babe or crone.

Death has come to the Twins.

Some would pray for the Mother, but the Mother didn’t hear. The Mother Herself gave her blessing.

‘My children for yours’ the blood debt will be paid tonight.


End file.
